Financial transactions between merchants and consumers typically require the consumers to present a form of payment to the merchant. As a result, consumers may be required to keep wallets that include payment instruments such as cash, credit cards, debit cards, deal vouchers, coupons, reward tracking cards, checks or the like that may be accepted by merchants and/or devices used at the point-of-sale locations (e.g., point-of-sale devices, such as cash registers, credit card readers, etc.). In addition, such point-of-sale devices may communicate with merchant inventory management systems. Applicant has identified a number of problems associated with conventional point-of-sale devices and merchant inventory management systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, solutions to such problems have been identified and are described in detail below.